fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Trójka to nie dobra liczba...
Island of Destiny Odcinek 4 08.07.201201;03 Dariya chlipie w kącie w wielkim luksusowym apartamencie. Okryta jest jedynie kocem. W tym momencie wstaje zupełnie naga Montana, w łóżku leży tylko martwy mężczyzna z małą kosą wbitą w czoło. Montana złowrogo spojrzała się na Dariye, po czym zaczęła zlizywać krew ze swojej ręki. Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Kamera pokazuje wszystkich uczestników gry. Wszyscy stoją w osobnych wejściach do 14 tuneli. Oddziela ich od areny tylko bardzo grube szkło. Zaraz potem pojawia się zapis Island of Destiny. Kamera znajduje się w pokoju, gdzie Cleo stoi przy ołtarzyku, pada na kolana i zaczyna płakać. Następnie kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz gdzie Kurt zabił przechodnia. Wyjmuje nóż z jego ciała i zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać. Kamera znajduje się w kostnicy, gdzie Amira prowadzi sekcję ciała. Po chwili Aira wyjmuję serce. Cała jest ubrudzona krwią. Atena siedzi w bibliotece, gdzie czyta o Starożytnej Grecji i robi notatki. Następnie Yoshi biegnie przez pole z kataną uciekając przed kimś. Później widać łóżko w którym leży Nathaniel i pali papierosa. Z boku widać tylko gołe martwe ciało kobiety. Emilith siedzi na sali rozpraw i obserwuję ze łzami w oczach sędzie, który uniewinnia mordercę. Stadion. Tee wrzuca piłkę do kosza, po czym sala okazuje się pusta. Scena w barze. Montana siedzi w brudnych ubraniach w barze. Podchodzi do niej jakiś mężczyzna i zabiera ją. Widać jak daje jej pieniądze. Blood siedzi w wannie z krwią. Kąpie się w niej. Po czym spuszcza wodę. Na dnie wanny widać urwaną rękę. Dariya siedzi ze zdjęciem Montany i myśli co ona robi, po czym wygląda przez okno, a za nim Porther i Lysandre, którzy wloką wielki czarny worek. Po chwili wrzucili worek do jeziorka i uciekli. Na końcu Mindi dobija się do drzwi Dariyi z nożem, po czym ktoś ją łapie. Dariya otwiera drzwi. Nikogo nie ma. Zamyka drzwi i pojawia się krwawy napis Island of Destiny. 08.07.2012 Miasto, Apartamentowiec 01;03 Dariya chlipie w kącie w wielkim luksusowym apartamencie. Okryta jest jedynie kocem. W tym momencie wstaje zupełnie naga Montana, w łóżku leży tylko martwy mężczyzna z małą kosą wbitą w czoło. Montana złowrogo spojrzała się na Dariye, po czym zaczęła zlizywać krew ze swojej ręki. Dariya: Dlaczego go zabiłaś?! Znajdą nas!! Montana: Spokojnie, nie znajdą, puki nikt się nim nie interesuje... Dariya: A jak miał rodzinę? Montana: Widzisz tu jakieś zdjęcie, czy cokolwiek od żony, albo dzieci? Dariya: No nie... Montana: Był samotny i nikt go nie kochał. Myślisz, że dlaczego sprowadzał do domu dziwki? Dariya: Nie jestem dziwką! Montana: Już jesteś. Od trzech dni. Dariya: Od tego jak zabiłaś Mindi... Montana: Nie musiała się mi sprzeciwiać! Jakby tego nie zrobiła, nadal by żyła! Dariya: Zabiłabyś nas obie, jakbyśmy przestały ci być potrzebne. Montana: Jednak nie jesteś taka głupia, na jaką wyglądasz. 1;08 Zdenerwowana Dariya wstała, dalej płacząć Dariya: Nie jestem głupia! Nie jestem! Montana: To dlaczego tutaj dalej jesteś? Dariya: Bo wiem, że mnie zabijesz, jak tylko wyjdę poza dom... Montana: Widzisz? Puki nie będą dzwoniły do niego telefony spokojnie możemy tu spać i mieszkać. Dariya: Z tym trupem? Montana: Inaczej nas złapią... 1;10 Montana spojrzała na okno i zaczęła wspominać dzieje, z dawnej przeszłości 24.12.2000 Dom Montany 19;00 Szczęśliwa Montana odpakowuje prezenty. Matka Elizabeth i Ojczym Enrico. Oglądają małą i radosną dziewczynkę Montana: Mamo! Patrz! Dostałam laleczkę! Elizabeth: Podoba ci się kochanie? Montana: Tak! Elizabeth: Taka dobra dziewczynka jak ty zasługuje na wszystko co najlepsze! Montana: Kocham cię mamo! Elizabeth: Ja też cię kocham córeczko... 19;05 Elizabeth objęła córkę. Po chwili zadzwonił telefon i Elizabeth musiała szybko jechać do szpitala w którym pracowała Elizabeth: Zostaniesz z ojczymem? Montana: Mamo... mogę jechać z tobą? Elizabeth: Chciałabym, ale mam operację... Montana: Mamo... Elizabeth: Wrócę rano. Opiekuj się nią Enrico. Enrico: Tak zrobię... 19;15 Elizabeth opuściła dom i pojechała do szpitala, w tym czasie Montana pobiegła do toalety, gdzie się zamknęła Enrico: Kochana? Jesteś tam? Montana: Odejdź! Enrico: Kochana... nie dasz tatusiowi prezentu z okazji świąt? Montana: Nie zasłużyłeś? Enrico: Jestem napalony! Chodź tutaj! Montana: Nie! 19;20 Enrico wyłamał drzwi i zerwał z małej Montany sukienkę. Z jego ust zaczęła kapać ślina na brzuch małej dziewczynki Montana: Mamo! Ratuj mnie! Enrico: Nikt cię nie uratuje! Mamy całą noc dla siebie! Montana: MAMO! 19;22 Enrico rozebrał się i zaczął gwałcić małą Montanę. Montana krzyczała, płakała i próbowała się wyrwać Enrico: O tak! Tatuś to lubi! Montana: Pomocy... Enrico: Nikt ci nie pomoże... 19;30 Laleczka wypadła z rąk małej dziewczynki, w jej oczach było widać gniew i błaganie o pomoc 14.08.2007 Dom Montany 07;15 Rodzice Montany jedli śniadanie. Elizabeth i Enrico jedli śniadanie. Naglę weszła do nich poobijana Montana. Elizabeth nerwowo wstała Elizabeth: Co ci się stało!? Montana: Zapytaj tego gnoja! Elizabeth: Słucham? Montana: Dobrze słyszysz! Dlaczego ty mi nie wierzysz! To pedofil! Elizabeth: Wiem, że go nie lubisz, ale to nie powód byś go obrażała. Kto ci to zrobił? Montana: Właśnie on! Elizabeth: Enrico? Enrico: Wierzysz jej, a nie swojemu mężowi. Elizabeth: Wierzę ci... Montano... idź się ogarnij. Montana: Nie! Zapłacicie mi za to! 7;20 Montana chwyciła nóż i ugodziła Elizabeth nim w brzuch. Padła na ziemię. Zaraz po tym Montana rzuciła się na Enrico, który zaczął uciekać Enrico: Wariatko! Zostaw mnie! Montana: Zapłacisz mi za to! Zapłacisz za 9 lat gwałcenia mnie! Enrico: Na pomoc! 7;22 Montana rzuciła w Enrico nóż, który wbił się w jego nogę. Enrico padł na ziemię. Montana: Role się odwróciły. Co? Enrico: Nie rób mi tego! Błagam! Montana: Trzeba było o tym myśleć dziewięć lat temu! Enrico: Przepraszam... 7;25 Montana wbiła nóż w serce. Potem zabrała swoje rzeczy. Na końcu podeszła jeszcze do cierpiącej matki Montana: Enrico już zdechł jak pies... słyszałaś, jak się przyznał... trzeba było mi wierzyć i nie martw się... karetka już jedzie, ale my się już nie zobaczymy. 7;26 Elizabeth zaczęła płakać. Cierpiała, ale chwilę później, gdy Montana wyszła przyjechała karetka i zabrała Elizabeth do szpitala, a Enrico do kostnicy 08.07.2012 Las Sekwojowy 3;32 Amira śpi, schowana w gąszczu liści, a Cleo i Tee pilnują, by w śnie nikt ich nie zabił Cleo: Zaczyna się trzeci dzień bez żadnego zabójstwa. Tee: Wszyscy wolą się teraz schować... Cleo: Popatrzmy na to jaśniej. Czas chyba zacząć zabijać silnych. Tee: Co? Nie mam zamiaru nikogo zabić! Cleo: Nie o to mi chodzi... Tee: A o co? Cleo: O to, że Nathaniel, Kurt i Blood się rozdzielili. Więc się nawzajem nie kryją. Jeżeli by nas zaatakowali, możliwe, że udało by się nam ich pokonać. Tee: A Nathaniel? Cleo: Nathaniel... jest moim i Amiry najgorszym zmartwieniem. Widzi naszą przyszłość. Jeżeli nas zaatakuje nic z Amirą nie poradzimy. Tee: Wiem. Nie dam mu wam nic zrobić. Cleo: Dzięki... to bardzo miłe. Tee: A Blood i Kurt? Cleo: Są szaleni. Raczej nie zaatakują nas teraz. Tee: Oby. Nie poradzimy sobie. 3;40 Pamiętniki całej trójki zaczęły brzęczeć. Nim Tee i Cleo zdołali się spostrzec w krzakach coś zaczęło się ruszać. Tee pośpiesznie ukrył Cleo, a sam stanął w bezpiecznej odległości Tee: Kto tam?! 3;40 Z za krzaków wyskoczył Nathaniel i zaczął strzelać w stronę Tee. Tee też nie pozostał wdzięczny i zaczął go odciągać od dziewczyn. Po chwili oboje z Tee zniknęli w gąszczu. Cleo: Tee... 3;41 Cleo natychmiast zaczęła budzić Amirę. Skołowana Amira wstała i nie wiedziała co się stało. Amira: Co? Gdzie jest Tee? Cleo: Nathaniel zaczął go gonić... Amira: Co?! Musimy mu pomóc! Cleo: Nie. Ja mu pomogę, ty zostań tu i pilnuj naszych zapasów. Trzymaj nasze telefony. 3;43 Cleo oddaje Amirze telefony Tee i swój' '''Amira:' Nie przydadzą ci się? Cleo: Nie. Pamiętnik mówi, że Tee kieruje się w stronę klifów. Jakby nasze telefony się zamoczyły niewiadomo co by się stało. Amira: Racja. Powodzenia! Cleo: Jakby co uciekaj. Masz nasze pamiętniki. Amira: Dobrze. Poradzę sobie. 3;45 Cleo pobiegła za Tee i Nathanielem w stronę klifów Stary Młyn 4;00 Lysandre i Yoshi siedzieli i planowali atak na Porthera Lysandre: Jakieś twórcze pomysły? Yoshi: Raczej nie. Musimy go zabić. Potrzebujemy bonusów. Lysandre: Tak. Szczególnie po tym jak Emilith wysadziła nam wóz... jak ja ją dorwę... Yoshi: Jest dziewczyną. Już dwie zginęły. Czemu nie miała by zginąć kolejna? Lysandre: Ona jest sprytna i odważna. Yoshi: Emilith?! Chyba kpisz! Lysandre: Pierwsza zasada. Nikogo nie lekceważ! Każdy może być twoim zabójcą... Yoshi: Ale... Lysandre: Takie chuchra jak Cleo uwierz też może cię zabić. Yoshi: Proszę cię. Chyba nie będę się bać małej Cleo? Lysandre: A powinieneś. Yoshi: Serio? Lysandre: Ty nie znasz całej jej historii. Yoshi: Jakiej historii?! Lysandre: Dowiesz się w swoim czasie... Klify 4;05 Tee i Nathaniel przybiegli w stronę klifów. Tee stał na krawędzi jedynie z nożem Tee: I co? Poddajesz się? Nathaniel: Chyba sobie żartujesz... Tee: Boisz się? 4;06 Nathaniel zaczął celować ze strzelby na śrut w Tee. Po czym zaczął się cicho śmiać Nathaniel: Nie. A ty? Tee: Wcale. Twój pamiętnik nic ci nie pomoże? Nathaniel: Ty swojego chyba nawet nie masz. Tee: Skąd wiesz... 4;07 Nathaniel strzelił ze śrutu zaraz obok Tee Nathaniel: Nawet nie próbuj... Tee: Nie będzie mi potrzebny! 4;08 Tee podbiegł z nożem do Nathaniela. Po drodze Nathaniel strzelał do Tee, ale za każdym razem chybiał. Nathaniel zdenerwował się, gdy Tee zaczął wymachiwać mu przed nosem nożem Nathaniel: Co jest?! Tee: Jeszcze nie rozumiesz? Jesteś słaby! Nathaniel: Nie jestem! Tee: To dlaczego zawsze chowałeś się za Bloodem i Kurtem? Bałeś się, że sam sobie nie poradzisz? Nathaniel: A co teraz robię! 4;10 Nathaniel złapał Tee za rękę jakby wyrywał dziecku lizak. Wyrwał nóż Tee i wbił mu go w brzuch. Cleo schowała się bezszelestnie za krzakami za Nathanielem Tee: Jak ty?! Nathaniel: Teraz ty nie rozumiesz?! Tee: Czego?! Nathaniel: To ja jestem tutaj najsilniejszy! Nie żaden Kurt, Montana ani Blood! To ja to wygram i zapewnię sobie dużo lepsze życie! Tee: O jakim życiu ty mówisz?! Mordując innych! 4;11 Tee wyciągnął nóż, drugą ręką uciskając ranę na brzuchu Nathaniel: Właśnie tak! Wygram to i zdobędę tą nagrodę! Tee: Nie wiesz nawet jaka ona jest! Nathaniel: I co z tego?! 4;12 Nathaniel celował w głowę Tee ze strzelby na śrut Tee: Dlaczego... co zyskasz zabijając mnie?! Nathaniel: Jeżeli ty zginiesz dorwę Cleo i Amirę! Nie trudno było zgadnąć ze współpracujecie... Tee: Nie rób im tego... Nathaniel: Uwierz. Zrobię to! Zginą obie! 4;13 Nathaniel zaczął śmiać się jak szaleniec. Nie usłyszał, że jego telefon zaczął brzęczeć co oznaczało, że przyszłość się zmieniła. Tee chytrze się uśmiechnął. Tee: I co zrobisz? Nathaniel: Dobrze wiesz... Tee: Na pewno się nie dam takiemu gnojkowi jak ty! 4;14 Tee wstal na proste nogi, jego rana krwawiła i zaczął biec w kierunku Nathaniela. Śrut z jego broni leciał w jego stronę Tee: Czyli to mój koniec? Nathaniel: O tak!!! 4;14 Nie minęła sekunda, gdy Cleo wyskoczyła z krzaków i wypchnęła Tee z drogi śrutu. Nathaniel: Co?! Co ona tu robi! Cleo: Ratuję go! 4;15 Nathaniel wziął granat. Odbezpieczył go i rzucił w kierunku Tee i Cleo Nathaniel: Żryjcie to! Tee: Dlaczego... teraz zginiesz ze mną... Cleo: NIe zginiemy. Obiecuje ci to. 4;15 Cleo chwyciła Tee za rękę i zaczęła z nim biec w stronę urwiska. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i razem wskoczyli do wody z wysokości 100 metrów. Chwilę później zniknęli w wodzie Nathaniel: I to już koniec? Szybko poszło. 4;20 Nathaniel nie widząc by ktoś ruszał się w wodzie odszedł. Czekał, aż syreny ogłoszą ich śmierć Las Sekwojowy 4;25 Amira siedziała w krzakach obserwując swój pamiętnik wyczekiwała Tee i Cleo Amira: No gdzie oni są. Dlaczego mój pamiętnik nie pokazuje ich pozycji... nie. Chyba nie... 4;26 Amira jeszcze raz dokładnie sprawdza gdzie są Cleo i Tee. Ślad urywa się przy klifie Amira: Gdzie oni kurde są! 4;30 Kurt stanął przed Amirą Kurt: Witam przyszłego trupa! Amira: Kurt?! Kurt: Spodziewałaś się kogoś innego?! Amira: Świętego Mikołaja. Kurt: Nie drażnij się ze mną! 4;31 Kurt wycelował z kuszy w Amirę. Ona z telefonami i z małym pistoletem wbiega do krzaków. Kurt rusza za nią w pościg Plaża 4;59 Słońce zaczyna wschodzić. Emilith biegła przez plażę, aż naglę zobaczyła Blooda, który akurat schodził na plażę. Nie minęła chwila, gdy oboje spotkali się przez chwilę stali nie ruchomo. Aż naglę Emilith wyciągnęła wielki wojskowy nóż, a Blood wyciągnął swój miecz i oboję ruszyli na siebie Emilith: Teraz zginiesz! Nie zasługujesz by żyć! Blood: Tak samo jak ty ofiaro! Emilith: Pomszczę tych wszystkich ludzi, których zabiłeś! 5;00 Broń Emilith i Blooda nareszcie się spotkały. Emilith nie wyglądała na mocną, ale była waleczna. Po chwili Blood lekko przejechał mieczem po biodrze Emilith. Blood: I co? Jednak jesteś słaba. Emilith: Nie jestem słaba! 5;01 Wściekła Emilith zadrasnęła lekko Blooda w twarz. Nie była to poważna rana, ale sączyła się z niej krew Blood: Jak?! Emilith: Nie dam się zabić! Blood: Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. 5;02 Blood wyrzucił małą minę z torby i wrzucił pod nogi Emilith. Ta gwałtownie odskoczyła. Mina wybuchła i wyniosła piasek daleko w powietrze, tworząc tym samym deszcz piasku. Emilith: Nic nie widzę... moje oczy! Blood: I tu jest moja przewaga... Emilith: Okulary! Blood: O tak! Nie drażni mi to oczu i mogę spokojnie cię atakować! 5;03 Blood ugodził Emilith w nogę Emilith: To nie fair! Blood: Uwierz! To bardzo fair! Emilith: Myślisz, że tak łatwo mnie zabijesz?! Blood: O tak! 5;05 Blood przejechał mieczem po plecach Emilith: Aaa!! Blood: Twój krzyk jest dla mnie jak muzyka... kocham to. Zaczniesz mnie błagać o litość. Emilith: Nie mam zamiaru!!! 5;06 Emilith założyła zatyczki i rzuciła w powietrzę granat ogłuszający. Zasłona z piasku zniknęła, a Blood, który nic nie słyszał, leżał 50 metrów dalej. Blood: Co ty mi zobiłaś?! Nic nie słyszę. Emilith: Role się odwróciły? Blood: Kurde... nic kompletnie nie słyszę... zdziro! Zabiję cię! Emilith: Jak? Możesz jedynie polegać na wzroku... a tak. Zapomniałam. Ty nic nie słyszysz. Wystarczy cię tylko zajść od tyłu! Jakie to proste. Blood: Zabiję! 5;08 Bardzo osłabiony Blood zaczął pędzić w stronę Emilith ze swoim mieczem. Kompletnie nic nie słyszał, polegał tylko na swoim wzroku Emilith: Słabo, słabo! 5;09 Głuchy Blood zaczął biec w stronę lasu. Emilith nie chciała mu odpuścić i również ruszyła w pościg za nim. Emilith: O tak. Tylko się obróć. Blood: Nic nie słyszę... nic! Hej... ja to powiedziałem? Lewe ucho... lewe! Lewe! Hahaha! Emilith: Co jest?! Powinieneś być głuchy! Blood: Lewe ucho mam w miarę zdrowe jednak! Haha! Porażka? Emilith: A żeby cię... Blood: Teraz mi odpłacisz za wszystko. Ktoś z nas zginie w tej walce... Emilith: Ktoś sprawiedliwy? Blood: Czy Łowca? 5;10 Blood przestał uciekać i znowu rzucił się na Emilith. Ona też nie była bezbronna. Wzięła kraba i rzuciła z nim w Blooda. Krab okazał się skuteczny i wszedł Bloodowi za koszulę Emilith: Haha! Blood: Ty! Emilith: Lepsze niż kino. Blood: To już twój koniec! 5;11 Blood usiadł na Emilith. Powaliwszy ją wcześniej na piasek. Usiadł na niej, że nie mogła wykonać nawet najmniejszego ruchu i przyłożył jej miecz na gardło Blood: Łyso ci teraz? Emilith: No wreszcie robi się ciekawie. Zrobisz to wreszcie! Blood: O tak! 5;12 Blood podniósł miecz i... Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi...'